


Nimbostratus

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [16]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Budding Love, Canon Compliant, Characters Listening to Music, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Friendship/Love, High School, International Fanworks Day 2018, Japanese Culture, Music, Musical References, One Shot, Recommendations, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Songs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Oh, I love this song. A lot more now that I know you like it.”





	Nimbostratus

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the AO3 International Fanworks Day 2018. Here's to another wonderful year!

Ayako looked up from her book, and saw Rin sitting by her desk, earbuds securely tucked in her ears, connected to her portable music player. Hearing her soft and melodious humming, Ayako walked over, her eyebrow arched in curiosity as she walked closer to her, pulling out one of Rin's earbuds and her mouth close her ear.

"What are you listening to?"

Rin jumped nearly out her seat with a yelp, and turned around, stopping her music and pulling out her remaining earbud as Ayako giggled at her startled reaction. "Ayako, jeez! Did you  _have_  to do that?!"

Ayako couldn't help but beam teasingly. "Sorry! I couldn't help myself."

Rin huffed, her eyes narrowed. "I swear if you do that again, I'll be out here faster than you can say-"

"I didn't know you liked Akiko Shikata."

Rin froze and looked at the screen of her music player. The big lettered words of the artist were in plain sight, the music paused at 3:25. Rin looked back at Ayako, who looked back to the screen, and then back at her friend.

"How come you didn't tell me? I like her music too."

Rin blinked, and then scowled. "You never asked. I…I listen from time to time."

Ayako crossed her arms before sitting down at a desk behind Rin's, still smiling. "Oh I love her songs, especially from anime. They're beautiful, classy, and unique, a lot like you, Rin."

Rin felt her cheeks grow hot. "Um, thanks, Ayako." She replied, flushing a little.

"No problem, Rin," Ayako said, and with that said, Ayako took one earbud while Rin took the other, starting the song over, so they could both listen. The soft, high vocals seamlessly coalesced with the rhythm of the guitar and the notes of the piano.

"Oh, I love this song, and a lot more now that I know you like it."

Rin couldn't help but smile at Ayako as the song played between them, the harmony carrying them to a world unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned above, the singer Rin and Ayako are listening to is Akiko Shikata, and the song is "Carnaval", and her music I highly recommend.


End file.
